Cupcakes Alternate Ending
by JazzyWolf15
Summary: Rainbow Dash doesnt die. AJ saves her, Pinkie dies. But what happens next? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN CUPCAKES. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE MY MLP EXPERIENCE BETTER AND HAVE A GOOD ENDING!**

After about five minutes, Pinkie shut off the power. Wisps of steam rose from the singed fur around Dash's hooves, and the area reeked of cooked flesh and burnt enamel. Pinkie rotated Dash upright again and tried to snap the drooling, delirious pony back to attention.

"Dash? Dash! Rainbow Dash, wake up!" Dash moaned and managed to give a modicum of weak acknowledgment. Pinkie studied her handiwork, then reached into the medicine bag and produced a large syringe. "Alright, time for the last round."

Dash focused blearily on the needle, which Pinkie took as a question as to what it was.

"This is a little something to take the pain away," Pinkie informed Dash as she walked around to her victim's ruined back. Dash flinched as Pinkie jabbed the needle into the lower part of the blue pony's spine. Moving in front of her friend again, Pinkie leaned down and elaborated.

"In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage. Then you'll be able to stay awake to watch the harvest."

Dash started to cry again. "Pinkie?" she choked out.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go home," Dash sobbed.

"Yeah, I can see wanting to do that," replied the party pony. "Sometimes, I just wanna give up, just say 'I'm done with this mess' and go to bed. But you know what? You can't shrug off your responsibilities. You got to pull yourself up and meet the challenges head on. That's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life."

Dash hung her head and cried.

Then she heard a thump. It was coming from upstairs.

"Hmm...must be Applebloom!" Says Pinkie cheerily. She drops the scapel and walks calmly up the stairs and closes the door behind her. Then there was a huge crash, and Rainbow winced, thinking of what might be happening. Suddenly the door crashed ope. Rainbow closing her eyes, bracing for it to all end. Nothing happened. she could hear breathing. Opening one eye, she was surprised at what was standing in front of her. Applejack. With a horrified expression. Weakly, Rainbow said,"Help..." "Oh...my!" Applejack grabbed a knife and sawed through the rope holding the pegasus. She fell to the floor, her legs useless. She groaned, as the blood sttarted flowing harder from her wounds. Applejack panicked, grabbed some paper towels and picked up Rainbow. She then raced to the hospital.

**So yea i just wanted a happier ending. i will continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN MLP! I DO THIS FOR A HAPPY FEELING OF CUPCAKES AND REGAIN RESPECT FOR IT!

Rainbow Dash POV

As i opened my eyes, i cose them shut right away, the bright light being too hard on my weak eyes. Eyes still shut, i try to remember what happened before in time. My mind swirls with memories, starting to pick up a cold sweat on my neck, remembering the previous events. Pinkie. Murderer. Help.

My eyes shoot open not caring the light this time, trying to get up. But straps were hoding me down. As i panic, i dont hear a noise unti the door squeaks open more. I instanty freeze, eyes shut tight, bracing myself for the punishment for falling asleep. Waiting...and waiting...after a whie i open my eyes, checking if she was even here, hoping not. What met her eyes were 4 more pairs of eyes. A light blue pair, purple, peircing blue and intense green eyes. Shocked, not knowing who these ponies were, i try to get up to run away...finding myself still tied to the bed by a singe strap. Panic, was all my mind told me, so i did just that. Finally, after what seemed like ages, one of the ponies speak, the purpe unicorn. Rainbow...its okay...everything wil be fine...please calm down, so you dont get hurt..." she pleaded. Rainbow...? My name..? More memories flash by my head, of my friends, family and...Pinkie. Tears swell in my eyes remembering Pinkie was my friend...we always played pranks on ponies...I turn my head so the others couldnt see my tears. Crying is not my swag. But i feel hooves hug me, letting me cry all i wanted. And nothing stopped me.

Sorry this was kinda depressing. I already wrote a better chapter than this one yesterday, but the internet turned off (?) and i couldnt save it in time..(and i got lazy to do it again) so next chapter will be the rest of the mane 6 (excluding Pinkie & RD) and thier pani. Thx and plz Review-it aucctually helps lol (srry for shortness)

-Jazz-xox-


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN MLP! I DO THIS FOR FUN**

_-2 weeks after incident-_

It has been two weeks. Two weeks AJ saved and lost a friend. We all lost a friend. Now that Rainbow's minor injuries were taken care of, and the major injuries are healing quickly, she could now get out of bed. She was transfered to AJ's house, for rest and peace.

Ever since the incident, Twilight was trying to figure out what happened. why Pinkie would even think of this. Looking through her books, she could not find anything.

She even went to the crime scene (if you would call it that) and saw something so horrifying she will not ever be able to think of Sugarcube Corner the same. Well, the basement that is. The cookies were still DELICIOUS.

But Twilight was almost done with her investigation. As of yesterday, they came across pinkie's journal, where all her killings were listed, and all the details were there. Exept rainbow's, as she didnt live enough to write about it.

As Twilight skims through the tattered journal, she finds some pages with brownish red marks on them. She winces but keeps going. At the end of the journal was a neater hoof writing, with what seemed to be dried up water. Twilight read it carefully:

_Dear anypony,_

_If you find this, then it means somepony finally stopped this evilness. And i want to apologize for that. I dont know what happened, i just remember having another thought in my head telling me to do all these bad things to ponies._

_It really just started, and it kept killing ponies for disgusting foods meant to be sweet! It even sold them to all of Ponyville! It seems to have a hold of me, and i only have a little time left. It says it will never get caught, and once the numbers start to get to my bestest friends that it would run away, leaving a trail to make it seem I had also dissappeared. _

_I want to believe this monstronsity will stop, but im loosing hope. I only have about a minute left to write, my energey is running out._

_Please, anypony...help me..._

_Just kill m-_

The letter ended there, no doubt Pinkie lost control and this other...wait.

Twilight's brain started working for the first time that day, eyes widening at what she thinks that happened to Pinkie.

She had a split personality.

**Sorry for not updating! I have a busy life ya know :P and i would like to...erm kindof thank Guest for reminding me to put paragraphs...lol xD but yea...this story is supposed to be a hurt/comfort story, and Pinkie will not be the bad guy in the end, but i wont say more, no spoilers! anyways... ill update soon! Sorry for shortness!**

**-Jazz-xox-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN MLP! I DO THIS FOR FUN! wow i say that way too much cx**

Twilight raced through Ponyville, determined to find her friends and tell them her theory. As she passed Sugarcube Corner, she was surprised to find it open, and few customers in. She slowly walked in, and looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Cake making a batch of cupcakes. Twilight winced, and reconsidered to stop by. She walked out, and once again looked for her friends. She galloped towards Sweet Apple Acres, hoping to find them there. Panting, she knocked on the door. Big Mac answered it.

"Is...Applejack..*pant*...here?" she asked, exhausted, for she has never run this fast before.

"eeyup."

"Can i see her?"

"eeyup."

Big mac moved aside, and Twilight slowly made her way upstairs, into Applejack's room. When she opened the door, she found all her friends minus Dash in Applejacks bedroom.

"ya made it Twilight!" Applejack said, relieved. What?

"We were worried...you wouldnt make it..." said a shy Fluttershy.

"umm...why wouldnt I?" she asked, confused.

"Because darling, you didnt go to our pet playdate yesterday afternoon. We were worried something happened." said Rarity, hesintly sitting on AJ's bed.

"oh...ehem...i was...erm...researching..." She replied. This was gonna be akward to say.

"What's on yer mind Twi?" AJ asked, curious. "Why were ya researchin, and fer what?"

Sighing, Twilight explained her theory, and everypony went wide eyed. Silence...Akward silence followed. Then it was broken by the door creaking open, and a raspy voice following. "Hey guys...whats going on?"

Everyone faced Rainbow Dash. not sure how to tell her the news. They didnt know how she would react, since she was the last victim. Rarity hesently responded,"erm...Rainbow Dash darling...we have something to tell you, but you must remain calm, okay?"

Rainbow slowly nodded, and sat on the bed. Here goes nothing.

**-An hour later-**

Rainbow remained silent. The news didnt seem to be bothering her. In fact, she looked like she was deep in thought.

"erm...Rainbow? Do ya feel good?" Applejack asked, looking like Rainbow might soon explode. But to everyones surprise, she calmly responded.

"Yeah, why? I mean, this does make sense...Pinkie wouldnt do..ahem...the stuff she did, right?" All the ponies nodded. Suddenly the door flung open, and Spike was standing there, looking out of breath, and yelling," Guys! Princess Luna is here!"

They all looked at each other, and quickly ran out the door towards Town Hall. with Rainbow wobbeling behnd.

**Hiya guys, i hope you like the new chapter. Next chapter will be more supernatrual...i guess. IDK where this story is going next but ill just have to find out cx Thx!**

**-Jazz-xox-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN MLP! OR CUPCAKES! THEY BELONG TO LAUREN F., HASBRO, AND SGT. SPARKLEZ!**

**Twilight POV**

_Why was Princess Luna here? Why isnt Princess Celestia here instead? Didnt she usually take care of Ponyville things?!_ I race towards Town Hall with my friends, anxious to see what happened, why shes here. Seeing the tall building up ahead, i slow down, catching my breath. We all hear Rainbow weezing, trotting to us, sweaty and limping. _Oh crap_. I lift her off her hooves with my magic. "Sorry Rainbow," i gave her an apologetic look and continued our short walk.

AJ trotted up to me. "So whats up with this Twi?" she asked me, giving me a confused look.

"Im really not sure, i think it has something to do with Pinkie." I said, glancing at her worridly. The walk was spent quiet until we come into the presence of the Princess of the night herself.

"GREETINGS TWILIGHT, FRIENDS, I AM HAPPY THEE PONIES CAME SO-oops. Sorry, bad habbit..." she stops her speach akwardly, noticing our pained expression.

"Anyways, i am here to tell you all something. Come, take a look." The princess leads us inside, putting a piture into a projector and putting the screen down.

"As you see, Pinkie's personality always seemed normal, bouncy, correct?" Everyone nods. "Well, here i have a scan of her brain, and see," She points to a part in red seperating the places, "Is where change happened. It seems that it once was much smaller, only a little dot with tiny thoughts. But the more she thought ill of ponies, the more it corrpted her."

Everyone gasps, the loudest one being Rarity.

"So, technically it wasnt Pinkie who did this." AJ mentioned. Princess Luna faced her, with a serious face.

"No, Pinkie did. But she didnt know she did. All she probably thought was she was playing a game. Here, in her journal...um..." She looked around, trying to find it. I feel my cheeks flush as i slowly handed Luna the bloody-stained journal.

Giving me a squared look, she opens to the last page. _I dont know what happened, i just remember having another thought in my head telling me to do all these bad things to ponies_.

"Here it learly shows that she had another voice in her head, telling her to do those things, a split personality you may say. I, have taken charge of this case, and thought i may have to inform you ponies about this. I will do my duty to solve this mystery, and maybe save a bit of Pinkie's reputation."

At this being said, Rainbow gets angry. "Save Pinkie's REPUTATION?! Why in Equestria would we want to do that?! First she murders dozens of ponies, baked them into cupcakes which she sold, almost baked ME into cupcakes, took my wings away from me and leaving me on the brink of death, AND SHE WAS OUR FRIEND! You know what i want to know from her?!" Everypony stayed silent, astonished at her outburst. "I want to know why she didnt TELL US! WE COULD OF HELPED HER! MAYBE EVEN STOPPED IT IN TIME! We could of...we...i..." Tears swelled up in her eyes, and swiftly turned away from us, not letting her swag break from crying. "i...i wish we didnt cause it."

With that, no pony could stop her from storming out of the building, running away crying, hurt, and miserable. AJ started to walk out to follow her, but princess Luna stopped her. "No, let her be. For now, she must face her thoughts. Tommorrow you may help her." With a single nod, everypony and myself stopped plans to stop Rainbow and walked home, quietly thanking the princess. Just one single question stayed in my head. _Did __**we**__ cause it?_

No Pony knew that two transparent pink ponies were watching from above. One with a slightly deflated puffy mane and tail, crying and repeating 'Im sorry' over and over, while the other had her hair and tail strait, using a knife as a hoof file, bored expression on.

**Okay not so supernatrual :P Sorry for late update! I hope you liked the chapter, and YES im alive, Its December 21st and im alive jeez lol cx**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Jazz-xox-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own MLP i wish i did lol cx**

Rainbow ran, not knowing where, not really caring. Tears now freely ran down her face, making her vision a little blurry. She had just heard that it "wasnt really" Pinkie's fault to kill other ponies and almost turn me into a cupcake, leaving her at the brink of death. And Luna even said they might save some appreciation for Pinkie, even after everything she's done.

Still running, Rainbow saw the Everfree Forest up ahead. Wow, was i really running this far? Hesitating, she slowed down, but continued to trot into the dark forest. After minutes of walking, all the creepy sounds and darkness managed to slow her pace to a walk. Her eyes still full of tears, remembering their friends surprised faces when she yelled like that. _Why didnt they get it? AJ found me dying, saved me, and has hated Pinkie until the news of her "Split personality"._ Rainbow snorted in anger, and right when she was about to gallop ahead, she ran into somepony.

Letting out a little squeak of fright, Rainbow fell, then quickly got up into a fighting stance, facing the bush the other pony, or creature, fell into. Movement was going in there, signaling the creature getting up. Rainbow braced herself for a fight to the death battle and found...

Zecora.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rainbow helped the zebra out of the bush.

"Well hello, Rainbow Dash, what are you doing in this forest so rash?" She rhymed her sentence. Rainbow's eyes filled with tears at what she had done...she yelled at her friends, and storned out before they could explain. She did that to a Princess.

"Now now, my rainbow maned friend, come inside, i will talk to you then." simply nodding Zecora helps Rainbow to her hut.

-inside and warm-

Wiping tears away, Zecora comes in with a cup full of tea. Handing it to Rainbow, Zecora finally asks," So, what is wrong young friend? And why were you out in the wood to fiend? Dont you know it is dangerous here, there is too much to fear."

Sighing, Rainbow explains her story, Zecora had an emotionless face. Finished, Rainbow sat back in her seat, sipping the tea.

Finally, Zecora responds, "Yes, it is hard to find relation in something, even with your best friends, you must all be understanding. I do think the princess is right, but only one way to prove it, or it will give all fright. You must go on a quest, find all 5. Then, will the mystery cease to revive."

Nodding, Rainbow clarified it. "So we have to find five of...something. but five of what?"

"The things you must find are high and low. First, you must find her cannon below. Then, have the object she recorded it in, and the rest, are ponies, you must find in within."

"...so a cannon, a journal, and three ponies? Okay, got it! Thanks Zecora!...How do you know this?" Asked Rainbow Dash curious. She always knew everything.

"This must not concern you now. What you must do lies in my clues."  
Nodding, Rainbow set off, flying over the Everfree with new confidence. She didnt want to admit it, but everything Princess Luna said made sense. She was just confused. And now she must prove it.

**Heyy i updated! IDK i really need to update other stories but i find this story easier to write. Oh well. Anyways, i might not update until after the holidays, so i want to thank everyone who reviewed and reads this story! Merry Christmas! *gives u all virtrual presents with green wrapping paper and blue ribbon* c: Ill see if i can update on Christmas for a special Treat :D**

**-Jazz-xox-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's my Christmas present to you all! Merry Christmas! Oh and yes those transparent Pinkie's were ghosts**

**I DO NOT OWN MLP!**

After Rainbow stormed out, everypony went home. One question remained in everypony's head. Did they cause Pinkie to do those things?

-Twilight's Library-

Twilight was telling Spinke to write a letter:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Please, I have to research more on Pinkie's accident. Can you send the letters i sent you, all of them? I promise to return them back, as when Princess Luna came, Rainbow stormed out. We want to help both Rainbow and Pinkie, please, do this favor? I promise to send your letter by this week. _

_Thank You, _

_Your Loyal Sudent, Twilight Sparkle._

After Spike sent the letter, Twilight paced the room. "What to do to wait...what to do to-wha-?" Twilight was interrupted when Spike burped dozens of letters, him spazzing out and on the floor unconcious now.

Putting Spike on his small bed, Twilight looked through her first letter, then the second, then so on.

It was almost 9:00 when she found something. opening the letter, she silently read to herself, and her eyes widened. Dropping the letter, she races out of her house, going to find her friends.  
-Rainbow POV-

When i got out of the Everfree Forest, it was dark outside. Oh well, i might as well wake up those silly fillies for payback. He he.

Racing to the nearest place, she rounded up to a small cottage with little habitats outside. Knocking the door three times, she waited. a shakey voice barely called from inside,"W..who is...it?"

Fluttershy let out a squeak at the end. Rolling my eyes, i call out,"Fluttershy, its m-" I was on the ground now, with Fluttershy hugging me.

"Do NOT EVER do that to me again!" she whisper-yelled. Then she stopped, got off, then said more shyly," i...if thats okay with you..i mean..."

Laughing a little at my friend, I tell Fluttershy my story, then we set out in the dark to find the rest of the mane 6.

-AJ's house-

Plink. Plink. Plink.

AJ opened her eyes, getting out of bed to yell at the crows to not peck her window. Grabbing it open, she opened her mouth, ready to yell, shen she noticed the crows were not pecking her head like usual. Looking down, she saw Rainbow and Fluttershy, bracing themselves. Smiling, AppleJack grabbed hold of the tree branh next to her window, climbed down, and hugged her friends.

Fluttershy and Rainbow breifly told AJ what happened in the Everfree Forest and set out once more to find the other two.

-Twilight-

Running, Twilight made her way to Rarity's Boutique, ready to knock the door down if necissary, for Rarity was a heavy sleeper. Surprisingly, Twilight saw that Rarity was pacing at the entrance, with a worried look on her face.

Twilight knocked, and was pulled inside quickly. "TWILIGHT?!" screamed Rarity, half surprise in her yell.

Wincing, Twilight managed to speak. "hm...yes Rarity?"

"DID YOU FIND RAINBOW?!"

"No, well..erm..,"

"THIS IS THE WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" she burst into tears, Twilight standing there akwardly.

There was a knock at the door and Twilight answered it. Standing there, was her 3 bestest friends.

"Rainbow I-"

"Twilight Zecora-"

"What?"

"What?"

They laughed, and then calmed down.

"Go ahead Twilight."

"Okay, well i found something. I think you were right about us maybe causing it. Sorry for before Rain-" With a hoof to Twilight's nose, Rainbow stopped her. "No, Im sorry for storming out like that. And what did you find?"

"Well...I found out when this happened, it-" she was rudely interupted by a," Wait Rainbow was RIGHT for once? This calls for a PARTY!" Rarity jumps in the air a little, and everyone looks at her shocked.

"What? Someone has to do it!"

Ignoring her, Twilight continued,"It might have happened when we were planning that Birthday party" "PARTY!" "for her. When we ignored her to keep the secret?"

Rainbow nodded, and remembered something. "Hey, yeah, when i got there, she was acting really weird. She was talking to objects like they were real ponies." Suddenly on edge, Rainbow continued before anyone could comment on what she just said. "OH MY GOSH RARITY WHERE IS PINKIES CANNON?!"

Rarity pointed behind some crates, and sure enough, was the pink party cannon. "One down, four to go!"

Confused, Twilight slowly asks,"Umm...what down?"

Springing back into reality, Rainbow faces Twilight. "Oh, yeah, sorry. Well, after I stormed out, i went into the Everfree, and ran into Zecora. She said to find five things, a cannon, a journal, and three ponies. Thats one we got."

Twilight smiled. "Oh, no. We have two. I have Pinkie's Journal!" Taking the journal out of her bag, she handed the notebook to Rainbow.

"Sweeet. Now we have to find the ponie-"

A loud crash can be heard outside. Everypony runs out, and finds a purple Alicorn, with flaming ice blue mane and tail with darker blue streaks unconcious infront of them, her cutie mark a thunder cloud with three lightning bolts.

"I think we found a pony."

**Okay so Merry Christmas ppl! Will not updatee tommorrow so here is your present! Reviews are appreciated, Hope you liked this chapter! And to tell you the purple alicorn is named Jazzy (me lol) and my OC, plus i will make 2 more of my own OC's in the next two chapters! Thanks!**

**-Jazz-xox-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own MLP i wish i did lol cx**

Rainbow ran, not knowing where, not really caring. Tears now freely ran down her face, making her vision a little blurry. She had just heard that it "wasnt really" Pinkie's fault to kill other ponies and almost turn me into a cupcake, leaving her at the brink of death. And Luna even said they might save some appreciation for Pinkie, even after everything she's done.

Still running, Rainbow saw the Everfree Forest up ahead. Wow, was i really running this far? Hesitating, she slowed down, but continued to trot into the dark forest. After minutes of walking, all the creepy sounds and darkness managed to slow her pace to a walk. Her eyes still full of tears, remembering their friends surprised faces when she yelled like that. _Why didnt they get it? AJ found me dying, saved me, and has hated Pinkie until the news of her "Split personality"._ Rainbow snorted in anger, and right when she was about to gallop ahead, she ran into somepony.

Letting out a little squeak of fright, Rainbow fell, then quickly got up into a fighting stance, facing the bush the other pony, or creature, fell into. Movement was going in there, signaling the creature getting up. Rainbow braced herself for a fight to the death battle and found...

Zecora.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rainbow helped the zebra out of the bush.

"Well hello, Rainbow Dash, what are you doing in this forest so rash?" She rhymed her sentence. Rainbow's eyes filled with tears at what she had done...she yelled at her friends, and storned out before they could explain. She did that to a Princess.

"Now now, my rainbow maned friend, come inside, i will talk to you then." simply nodding Zecora helps Rainbow to her hut.

-inside and warm-

Wiping tears away, Zecora comes in with a cup full of tea. Handing it to Rainbow, Zecora finally asks," So, what is wrong young friend? And why were you out in the wood to fiend? Dont you know it is dangerous here, there is too much to fear."

Sighing, Rainbow explains her story, Zecora had an emotionless face. Finished, Rainbow sat back in her seat, sipping the tea.

Finally, Zecora responds, "Yes, it is hard to find relation in something, even with your best friends, you must all be understanding. I do think the princess is right, but only one way to prove it, or it will give all fright. You must go on a quest, find all 5. Then, will the mystery cease to revive."

Nodding, Rainbow clarified it. "So we have to find five of...something. but five of what?"

"The things you must find are high and low. First, you must find her cannon below. Then, have the object she recorded it in, and the rest, are ponies, you must find in within."

"...so a cannon, a journal, and three ponies? Okay, got it! Thanks Zecora!...How do you know this?" Asked Rainbow Dash curious. She always knew everything.

"This must not concern you now. What you must do lies in my clues."  
Nodding, Rainbow set off, flying over the Everfree with new confidence. She didnt want to admit it, but everything Princess Luna said made sense. She was just confused. And now she must prove it.

**Heyy i updated! IDK i really need to update other stories but i find this story easier to write. Oh well. Anyways, i might not update until after the holidays, so i want to thank everyone who reviewed and reads this story! Merry Christmas! *gives u all virtrual presents with green wrapping paper and blue ribbon* c: Ill see if i can update on Christmas for a special Treat :D**

**-Jazz-xox-**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own MLP! If i did i wouldnt be writing this and instead be somewhere else doing important stuff! :3  
**

"Sorry for staring, but you are the pony who survived."

After an akward visit, and an explanation, the rest of the mane 6 (or 5) set out to find the last pony, so they could fix this mess.

"Its okay. I just have to get used to it." Rainbow says, thinking of random things, trying to entertain herself on the long journey. Twilight had the map, they were going to Manehattan, where they thought the last pony was, Razee.

"Just up ahead is the city, Apple Jack, pull the balloon down." Nodding, AJ slowed the balloon lower to the ground, while Rainbow rested in it and ThunderIce and LightWing pulled the balloon. Seeing the city up ahead, ThunderIce and LightWing slowed down and landed on the far side of the city.

"We are in Manehattan, the second most luxurous city in Equestria, next to Canterlot of course." Rarity explains, going back to her usual self.

Everypony walks out of the balloon, and look around. "So where could ya friend be, ThunderIce?"

"Well, she could still be where we used to hide out. Unlike me, who went exploring after the danger faded away, Razee and LightWing hid. She might still be in the first place we were last."

"Ah, okay."

Getting out of the balloon, AppleJack looked up to the city she visited when she was a filly. Shuddering, she shook the memory out and walked with the rest, ThunderIce and Lightwing leading.

"Okay, we should take a left here...turn...careful of the ladders...and here we go!" ThunderIce direted, coming apon a broken house, two story with all the curtains pulled tightly together and the number '36' next to the doorbell.

Ringing it, LightWing stood next to ThunderIce to greet whoever answered the door. Several clicks were heard, signaling many locks being unlocked.

"Y-yes? Hello, who's there?" A white unicorn answered the door, her strait blue mane covered one eye, her cutie mark was a + with a heart next to it.

"Hello, Jeneley. Its me, ThunderIce, LightWing and some of my friends. Is Razee here?"

As realization struck the old mare's eyes, she glanced side to side. "No, shes not here. She went to the forest to fetch water. I dont trust the water here...it could be poisoned."

Smiling, LightWing answered,"Thank you Janeley, nice seeing you again." With that the group said their goodbyes and left to the forest, which was less scarier than the Everfree forest (is it Evergreen?).

Looking about, Rainbow spots something. "Hey, look!"

Up in the trees was the blood red alicorn, with darker wings and black eyes, her cutie mark was a single thunder cloud.

As scary as she looked, nopony thought to retreat.

"Hey Razee! Its us, LightWing and ThunderIce!" Hearing her name being said, Razee examines them closely, then smiles and hugs them both.

"Oh my gosh i havent seen you in forever! What are you doing here?"

Smiling uncertainly, Twilight steps forward. "We need your help, with a mystery. We were told to find 3 ponies, and im pretty sure you ponies are it. Im just not sure how you guys will help..."

"Yes, Razee, will you travel with us back to Ponyville?" Rainbow asked, looking at her strait in the eyes, with a serious face. Razee kept her gaze.

The other ponies looked at each other with uncertainty on their faces. Finally, they both cracked a smile and laughed.

"Yes, of course i will help my friend's friend! Um...not to be rude but who are you guys?"

Gasping, Rarity looked at Razee. "Oh, how rude of us! Im Rarity, the rainbow one is Rainbow Dash, thats Twilight right there, Fluttershy is the other pegasi, and that there is AppleJack, AJ for short." Rarity, being the most "civilized" (IDK) had to answer, of ourse.

"Okay, nice to meet you. I guess we have to go to-"

"ZECORA!"

"Huh?"

Everypony faced Rainbow, who wasnt paying attention and was still thinking hard. "Zecora is the one who told me to gather these things-err, ponies too. But she necer told me what to do. So now we have to go talk to her. LETS GO EVERY-pony?"

Everypony was looking at her as if she was the craziest one here. "he he...sorry..."

Twilight snapped out of it first. "Yes. Rainbow's right. We have to go visit Zecora, with a short visit to my house, i left Pinkie's journal and the party cannon there."

"Then stop talkin yall and start moving! We have a train ta catch!" AJ said, galloping towards the train station. Shrugging, everypony else followed, their determination fueling them faster.

**Sorry for the late update! There was a wifi problem at my house and they fixed it today! Hope you liked the chapter, if you did plz review :3 More soon to come! :D**

**-Jazz-xox-**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN MLP! I DO THIS FOR FUN!**

**Hope you like finale c:**

Waiting in the train-car was the longest wait in the pony's life. But, it was worth it when they got to Ponyville.

"Okay, now I think we can carry you guys to Zecora's house, right ThunderIce?"

Smiling, ThunderIce, LightWing and Razee saluted. "Yes ma'am. We can carry two each, with magic."

ThunderIce lifted Twilight and Applejack off their feet with her ice blue magic. Lightwing carried Fluttershyin a yellow light, who was silently freaking out, and Razee carried Rarity in red magic, Rarity complaining.

"Why do you carry me so rough? A proper lady should be comfortable in an important mission!" Rolling her eyes, Razee kept her grip strong, but carried her more gently.

"Okay, Rainbow, we'll follow you, as you know where to go."

Nodding, Rainbow started galloping towards Twilight's house first, where Lightwing carried the journal and Razee carried the party canon.

"This way, careful of the branches, they get you stuck real good. And, over here, don't step in those blue flowers…here!" Rainbow directed them through the Everfree forest, stopping short at Zecora's house.

Letting go of the mane 5, ThunderIce, LightWing and Razee stepped behind the rest, while Rainbow knocked on the door. Zecora opened it.

"Have you gathered the 5 I requested? If so, come in and get rested. The spell you all have to do requires skill, concentration and speed. If you do not get rest, you will not succeed. But you do have all the things we need?" Zecora asked, eyebrow raised.

Nodding, everypony moved over, and there were the three ponies, holding the other materials.

"Zecora, what does this spell do? I mean, we already know what happened, and Pinkie is kind of innocent. What will this spell accomplish? And how do you know this will work?"

"Ah, this spell has the power to do, things that will help you discover the clue. It will help you learn more, what happened, and ponies. It will also bring back the laughter, giddiness, and the favorite of bronies."

"What are bronies?"

"Nothing. You should all go strait to bed, even you alicorns, you are all fed."

Nodding, everyone went to bed on the floor, couch, or guest bedroom. They had to do something important soon enough.

-Next day—

Zecora blew a horn, waking them all with a start.

"We must begin now, while the energy withen can still be found."

"Now and found don't rhyme."

Zecora ignored Rainbiw, and walked outside. Grumbeling, Rainbow followed behind the rest of the mane 5.

"You all have a part to do in this spell. First, the elements must be used well."

The mane 5 looked at each other. "But what about t-the element o-of laught-ter?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"Just continue, as if you were always 5. The sixth will come, if we stand by."

Still confused, the mane 5 stood together, and magically the elements appeared. They faced towards the anon and journal, and suddenly the journal went into the cannon. Zecora nodded to Lightwing.

"Now, you must make a blowing wind, hard enough to make it spin."

LightWing did, and a huge tornado appeared around the cannon. Zecora looked at the mane 5.

"Put your energy at a medium pace. Do not use it all, it will go to a waste." Then, turning to Razee, Zecora said,"Push in bad clouds, like the one on your flank. It will be Pinkie's darkness, and how she was blank."

Razee mad a bunch of dark thunderclouds, pushing them into the tornado. After about 10 of them, she stopped.

"Good, now the final thing to do, the mane 6 must be here, and ThunderIce too. ThunderIce go inside and freeze it all, mane 6 use your energy to break the wall."

ThunderIce sped inside, going faster and faster, freezing things in her way. When the tornado looked like a statue, she stopped and panted, gaining her breath.

The five ponies were confused when Zecora said five, and looked over to their left, and surprisingly saw a faint outline of Pinkie, looking determidly at…another Pinkie with strait hair, frozen at the top of the tornado.

Taking the role of the leader, Twilight looked at everypony. "Lets finish this! Full Power!"

With that being said, 6 colors flashed through their eyes, purple, green, red, orange, blue, and..pink. The iced tornado shattered, smaching into tiny pieces. In its place were ponies, scattered, including Gilda, Carrot Top, and many others….and Pinkie. She was standing behind them, cclutching her head. Everyone backed away, and when Pinkie looked up…She was crying.

Like, real tears. You could just tell. But these were not tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. The mane 6 ran to Pinkie, hugging her and welcoming her back. After minutes of hugging and tears, Twilight finally asked the question everyone was dreading.

"Soo..Pinkie…is everything okay?"

Smiling happily, Pinkie said, "Yes! The voice in my head is gone, and I don't have a need to bake cupcakes! How long was I gone?"

"Almost 3 or 4 months." Rainbow says, stepping forward, tears in her eyes. Everypony gasps.

"R-rainbow, y-your wings…." Fluttershy whispers, but nopony heard her.

"RAINBOW! YOUR WINGS! AND YOUR SACARS!" AJ exclaims, shocked and happy.

Slowly looking at her back, Rainbow looks and sees her cyan blue wings, outstretched and ready for flying. At this point she was crying, and hugged Pinkie tight, them both crying for joy. Twilight walked to ThunderIce, LightWing, and Razee, who were helping the other ponies.

"Hey, thank you ponies for helping us on this mystery. It means a lot."

"No problem, need any help, just send for us. We have to go back into hiding again, with all the un-secrative traveling we did."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, we really appreciate it!"

"Hey, and…AJ!"

AppleJack walks to LightWing. "Yeah?"

"Can I have some more apple pie?"

Laughing, AJ hands Lightwing another pie. "Now don't ya go eatin it all at once!"

Razee smiles, and they all take off, sending farewells.

Twilight looked for Zecora and finds her inside her hut mending ponies who fell from the top of the tornado.

"Zecora, how did you know we had to do this? And why did we need to gather these ponies and tings?"

"Ah, well you see, I can not tell you, young one. It is my secret, and the future is yet not done. Maybe, when I am close to extinct, I will show you, young Twilight, so you can also predict."

Nodding, Twilight walked back to her five friends, and they laughed together, in happiness.

Later that day, Zecora looks at a book, a very thick one, with the now six ponies on the front. Opening to a page, she reads the mane six's future, hoping everything goes well.

**THE END.**

**So here it is! I hope you liked it and I want to thank the ppl who were reading this story! And the reason I had the mane 6 gather the party cannon, journal, and 3 ponies was because;**

**The cannon represented Pinkie, in her usual self. When the journal went into the cannon, it showed how Pinkie had bad thoughts, voices in her head. The tornado were the lives lost during the 'Cupcake' incident. The storm clouds was how evil it had become, and Pinkie's death, plus Rainbow getting away. Then, when ThunderIce froze everything, it froze the past (kind of) and when it shattered, the past events were broken, as was the evil stuck inside pinkie (which was Pinkamena stuck in the tornado) and the Ponie's spirits were lifted back into existence. The mane 5 were using their energy to both give energy for the spell to work, and gathering all the spirits, including the Element of Laughter. They could see them this time because they were part of the spell.**

**Hope you all liked it and if any questions just PM me or review :3**

**-Jazz-xox—**

**PS**

**WOW 1336 words!**


End file.
